


У наших внутренних демонов мягкие лапы и лживые языки

by lamonika



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Жаль, что ты не училась с нами, — смеется Рин. — Могли бы сейчас вместе изгонять демонов.— Да что их изгонять, — фыркает Тсунаеши. — Вон, полно их: и на улицах, и в магазинах, и в барах, и в школах... И вот здесь, — стучит Савада кулаком себе по лбу. — Сидят и никак не хотят уходить.





	У наших внутренних демонов мягкие лапы и лживые языки

Ночь опускается на Киото со скоростью спятившего локомотива, и Рин, стоящий в темной подворотне, думает, что у девчонки напротив него слишком человечные глаза для демона.

А еще Рин думает, что чокнулся.

Потому что девчонка пылает, _горит_ , сияет, объятая оранжевым пламенем, будто огненный элементаль, и выглядит до смеха невозмутимой.

— Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — говорит она и оглядывается вокруг, натыкается взглядом — Рин точно видит — на угольную пыль, на синее пламя напротив, на домового, жмущегося к ее собственным ногам.

Рин думает, что если она скажет «Сатану», «демоническое отродье» или что-то в таком духе, то он проткнет ее мечом; конечно же, он так не сделает, но внутренние демоны есть даже у самих демонов, так почему нет?

— Одного моего… друга, — девчонка выталкивает эти слова из своего горла будто бы силой, криво улыбается и отгоняет угольную пыль ладонью, а после — достает пистолет и стреляет в домового без какого-либо предупреждения.

Оранжевое пламя гаснет с тихим шипением, и девчонка становится почти похожа на человека. Сдувает челку с лица, убирает пистолет и переступает через оседающее пыльное облако. Протягивает руку и улыбается, чуть прищуриваясь.

Рин убирает в ножны Курикару и пожимает протянутую руку.

У девчонки ладонь горячее огня.

***

Девчонку-факел зовут Савада Тсунаеши, и все, что она делает последние лет пять — бежит.

Тсуна эдакая противоположность Шуры: плоская, как доска, закутанная во все черное так, чтобы ни одного участка кожи ниже шеи не было видно. Ладони — исключение. Любые перчатки сгорают на них из-за оранжевого пламени. Почему не загорается остальная одежда — загадка уровня бермудского треугольника и иже с ним.

Савада сидит на стуле, поджав ноги под себя, макает картошку фри в сырный соус и скучающе осматривается. Огни Киото мигают, отражаются бликами на окне, до середины обклеенном рекламой, обещающей лучшую еду, увеличение груди, предсказание будущего и еще черт знает какую чепуху.

— Господи, — вздыхает Тсунаеши, — ну и дыра.

Рин неопределенно мычит, занятый попытками открыть бутылку шипучки зубами; крышка с тихим треском поддается, шипучка пенится и жидкость переливается через край.

— Пенная вечеринка, — шутит Окумура, и Савада действительно смеется.

— И давно ты видишь демонов? — интересуется она, подпирает подбородок рукой, наклоняясь чуть ближе; у нее на переносице тринадцать веснушек, золотистый ободок вокруг зрачка мерцает в неоновом свете, а неровная челка так и норовит зацепиться за темные ресницы. Савада Тсунаеши не похожа на человека от слова «совсем», но взгляд ее — человечнее некуда. Такой же невероятно усталый.

В воздухе висит замолчанная часть вопроса: «…и как давно ты знаешь, что ты сам — демон?», но они оба игнорируют ее с поразительным успехом.

— С пятнадцати, — Рин улыбается, обнажая влажные клыки. Савада даже не вздрагивает, оскаливается в ответ, являя миру красноватые десны, сточенные напильником резцы и — неожиданно — солнечные лучики в уголках глаз. — Ну, а ты?

— А я выросла с демонами, была воспитана с демонами и готовилась стать демоном, — смеется Тсуна, и ее смех, как и эти слова — это такая метафора медленной смерти.

Рин ее понимает.

Рину, вообще-то, двадцать четыре, и его жизнь — чертов цирк-шапито, в котором он мечется между собственным братом, его девушкой, своей целью в жизни и преподаванием замечательной дисциплины «как не сдохнуть на первом же задании» (больше всех эту дисциплину ценит Шура, ведущая факультатив с лаконичным названием «алкоголизм»). И откуда-то сверху это комментирует Мефисто, наряженный в свой любимый клоунский костюм цвета свежих гематом, сидя в своем любимом нелепом кресле, держа в руках свою любимую чайную чашку и болтая со своим любимым зеленым братом-хомяком. Окумура даже не пытается спросить, где Фель откопал медиума-хомяка, способного выдержать демоническое присутствие в своем теле, и просто стоически игнорирует факт того, что вокруг творится черт знает что.

Тсуна его хорошо понимает. Тсуне двадцать два, и пока других избранных судьбой толкают на правильный путь, путь героя (или жертвы, что часто одно и то же), Саваду пинками загоняют в самую тьму, в самое сердце Геенны — точнее, в ее локацию, расположенную в Ассии.

Савада — почти принцесса ада.

У ее внутренних демонов мягкие лапы и лживые языки, и львиные гривы, и рубиновые глаза, и пропахшая порохом шерсть. Тсунаеши мертва на пятнадцать процентов, улыбчива и вспыльчива. _Легко воспламеняема_.

Ее усталость можно потрогать руками; а можно запустить хвост под черную рубашку и приподнять ее, оголяя девичий живот. Кожа Тсунаеши покрыта ожогами. Савада смеется и отмахивается от хвоста, выскребает куриное крылышко из картонной промасленной коробки, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что распугивает своим истеричным высоким смехом немногочисленных посетителей.

У Тсуны эмоциональный голод смешивается с голодом физическим, и она запивает его третьей кружкой темного пива. В коробке заканчивается картошка фри.

— Знаешь, — смеется Тсуна, — мы с тобой поразительно похожи. Жаль только, что Сатана не японец, а то было бы совсем смешно.

— Не уверен, к какой национальности можно причислить моего папашу, — Окумура смотрит на дно пивной кружки и слизывает пену с губ. — Хотя какая разница, если я его все равно убью.

— Проблемы с папочкой? — шутит Савада и снова смеется, упирается лбом в колено, сгибаясь в три погибели. Растрепанные кудрявые волосы торчат во все стороны, будто медная проволока, и кажется, что о них можно порезаться. — Я бы тоже хотела своего убить.

— И в чем же дело? — интересуется Рин. Неоновые пятна света мерцают на румяном лице Тсуны, когда она улыбается, и лицо ее превращается на секунду в демоническую восковую маску.

— Мама успела первой, — поясняет Савада под веселым взглядом голубых глаз.

Ночь спятившим локомотивом врезается в землю, разлетается по ней черными лужицами искореженного металлолома, и огни Киото сверкают на них, как тысячи локальных пожаров. Тсуна кружится вокруг фонарных столбов, обхватывая их тонкими руками; розоватые шрамы от ожогов торчат из-под рукавов куртки подтаявшими осколками клубничных леденцов.

Рин смеется, когда Савада громогласно начинает петь «Боже, храни королеву», будто они и не в Японии вовсе. Хвост бьет его по ногам, не скрытый под широкой рубашкой, мотается из стороны в сторону, подметая фигурной кисточкой какую-то богом забытую аллею. Курикара болтается за спиной, привычно давит на плечо своим весом и отзывается теплом на каждую строчку гимна.

Где-то далеко звучат взрывы, и Савада, хохоча, лезет на дерево в надежде рассмотреть, что же там происходит.

Салюты это или же кто-то начал ядерную войну?

— Жаль, что ты не училась с нами, — неожиданно говорит Рин, сидя рядом с Тсуной на ветке дерева. В небе цветут огненные искры, отражаются в радужках Савады, путаются в медной проволоке волос. — Могли бы сейчас вместе изгонять демонов.

— Да что их изгонять, — Тсунаеши фыркает, приваливается к чужому плечу и салютует Окумуре бутылкой шипучки. — Вон, полно их: и на улицах, и в магазинах, и в барах, и в школах… И вот здесь, — стучит Савада кулаком себе по лбу. — Сидят и никак не хотят уходить.

Тсунаеши — бродячий огненный элементаль с по-человечески усталым взглядом, Тсунаеши мертва на пятнадцать процентов и несчастна на остальные восемьдесят пять, демоны Тсунаеши урчат и точат когти о ребра, и этот скрежет чудится Рину почти наяву.

У Тсунаеши — личные драмы, семейные драмы, у Тсунаеши мать пристрелила отца, друзья переубивали друг друга, и по ее следу, должно быть, идет не одна ищейка, надеясь выручить за голову наследницы приличную сумму.

Рин ее, вообще-то, понимает. У Рина одержимость братом — или все же его девушкой, он пока не определился, — у Рина куча первокурсников-эсквайров с шилом в одном месте, у Рина отец — сам Сатана, и это даже не метафора.

У Рина — синее пламя, треснувший Курикара, два алкоголика-друга — Шура и Куро, у Рина — страх во взглядах приятелей-одноклассников.

Жизнь Тсуны и Рина — это чертов цирк-шапито: с животными-людоедами, клоунами-мудаками, фокусниками-дегенератами, директором-наркоманом и постоянным аншлагом, и, г о с п о д и, сожгите уже его к чертовой матери.

— Что ты делаешь? — смеется Тсунаеши, прикрывая лицо рукой, когда ее талию обвивает чужой хвост, щекоча кисточкой ребра сквозь ткань рубашки.

— Предаюсь грехопадению, — отвечает Окумура, утыкается лбом Саваде в плечо и хохочет; и смех его — это салюты пополам с ядерными взрывами.

Тсунаеши нравится хвост Рина: им можно обнимать, им можно дразнить. Им можно придушить кого-нибудь.

Рину нравится пламя Тсунаеши: оно теплое, оно ластится к рукам, смешивается с синим пламенем, вспыхивает искрами и грозится сжечь кого-нибудь заживо.

Давайте говорить честно: это город, где живут неправильные люди, и страна, где обитают неправильные демоны, это место, где неправильные экзорцисты заводят неправильных друзей под канонадой взрывов в ночном небе.

Тсунаеши легко могла бы вести факультатив «как не покончить с собой, если жизнь кажется вам бессмысленным набором ничего не значащих событий», и приглашать на консультации Рина, как человека, — демона, — которому предстоит прожить на этом свете еще примерно целую вечность.

Тсунаеши — девчонка-факел, девчонка-драма, и экзорцист бы из нее вышел отвратительный. Хотя это как посмотреть: Юкио стоило бы поучиться у нее стрелять без предупреждения, и уже потом выяснять, что, как и зачем; кто знает, может, выстрели младший Окумура в лицо брату еще тогда, в первый день занятий, все пошло бы по другому пути?

Тсунаеши мухобойкой отмахивается от угольной пыли, пьет темное пиво и всегда ходит в кроссовках, в любой момент готовая сорваться с места и побежать.

У ее внутренних демонов мягкие лапы и лживые языки, и настоящие демоны не вселяются в нее только потому, что в ней и так живет что-то страшное, скребется под ребрами, отзываясь на любое прикосновение визгливым звуком разорвавшейся мины. Личная трагедия, превращенная в катастрофу мирового масштаба — это так по-человечески.

— Эй, Тсуна, — зовет Окумура. — Давай вместе убьем моего папашу?

Савада смеется, превращая свой смех в метафору, примеривается к форме экзорциста, свешивается вниз то с крыши, то с ветки дерева, и горланит «Боже, храни королеву».

— А давай, — соглашается Тсуна.

И с удовлетворенным рычанием все ее демоны лезут наружу.


End file.
